reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Beau Gray
Beau Gray is a supporting character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background A member of the Gray family, Beau fell in love with Penelope Braithwaite, a young woman from the rival Braithwaite family, at some point prior to 1899. At the same time, he was arranged to marry his cousin Mathilda. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Beau is briefly seen at the Sheriff's office in Rhodes, while Dutch, Hosea and Arthur hand over the Anderson Boys to Sheriff Gray in exchange for Josiah Trelawny's release. After the four gang members leave, Beau is taken inside the office to be questioned by Leigh Gray about rumours that he had been seen talking to Penelope Braithwaite. Arthur first encounters Beau when Dutch sends him to investigate Caliga Hall. After arriving, Arthur asks a stable-hand for some insight into the family's heritage, and he will refer Arthur to Beau. Beau then tells Arthur about his love for Penelope Braithwaite and asks him to deliver a letter to her. After giving Penelope the letter, she shows her gratitude, before handing over her own letter, which she requests Arthur delivers to Beau. After having read her letter, Beau voices his concern for the well-being and safety of his lover. In the letter, she wrote that she intended to participate in a march for the women's suffrage movement, led by Olive Calhoon. Beau then urges Arthur to accompany him to the meeting point of the rally before it is too late. After arriving at the meeting point, the two of them ask Penelope to leave with them, but she refuses. In order to appease Beau, Penelope suggests that Arthur should drive the carriage to protect her and the other suffragists. After the suffragists arrive at the Bank of Rhodes and Ms. Calhoon delivers her speech, Beau is confronted by his cousins, Iain and Scott Gray. Sensing the potential danger, Arthur escorts Beau away from Rhodes and his cousins, eventually receiving his payment from him. Much later on, Arthur brings Penelope to the train station so that she and Beau can go to Boston together. The pair reunite, and Arthur approaches the train clerk in order to buy train tickets for the pair. However, Iain and Scott appear on the platform outside and confront Beau. A heated discussion then commences, followed by a brawl in which Iain and Scott are knocked unconscious by Arthur. Arthur then urges Beau and Penelope to board the train in order to make their escape, but this time, Penelope's cousins appear and pursue the train on horseback, unwilling to let her elope with a Gray. Arthur manages to fight off the attackers, and ends up driving the train due to the driver abandoning the train in the chaos. Eventually, Arthur stops the train at Riggs Station, where the pair thank him for his help and subsequently board a stagecoach headed for Boston. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 *"The New South" (cutscene) *"The Course of True Love I" *"The Course of True Love II" *"The Course of True Love III" *"The Course of True Love V" Trivia * The story of Beau and Penelope is based on Romeo and Juliet, a play about two young lovers from rival families. * Beau and Penelope aren't the first of the Grays and Braithwaites to be romantically involved with each other, as Douglas Gray and Lucille Braithwaite also had a similar relationship, which ultimately resulted in the feud between their families. * "Beau" can be translated as "handsome" from French. Navigation de:Beau Gray Category:Characters in Redemption 2